Guardian
by kez-michelle
Summary: She is a merciless killer who relinquished herself from human ties centuries ago. Condemned to walk the earth alone she isolates herself, conceals herself behind the identity of 'Guardian'. She does what she must for survival, yet, she is the deadliest creature there is. She thought. Until she finally met Klaus and ultimately, her demise.
1. Nameless

**A/N: This story has no relevance to any TVD storyline. The only similarity is the idea of the Originals, their characters and their names. Without that factor linking it to TVD it would; otherwise, be completely unrelated to TVD. I intend for this to be a long story so I hope you enjoy the ride.**

-1-

I don't have a name. It's whatever you want it to be.

I say as much or as little as you wish. Once told my orders I kill the ones who become an obstacle. By many, I am known as the Guardian.

Right now, I'm dressed in one of my most preferred styles; incognito.

An all in one slimming suit of black with the addition of thick combat boots, a bronzed breastplate, fitted bronze cuffs and a heavy, black helmet with a reflective face guard. All with specific details adapted to make my powers even more inhuman, their intricate designs indicating a time I was once from.

Tonight, I was protecting a girl; an interesting girl at that. She had the ability to read the minds of humans and the possibility of others… an ability that was an extremely wanted talent, an extremely dangerous talent.

She was innocent and young, too young to be entwined with the business of these creatures.

She was scared, that was easy to sense if not see, but she pretended to be brave. I instantly admired her. She perched herself upon the lobby sofa, her legs swinging slightly as they didn't quite reach the floor. Her waves of golden locks trailed down her back; her wide, eyes, decorated with fair lashes, rested upon the heavy oak doors in front. The slight furrow of her light brows indicated her apparent concentration.

I wasn't sure of the range of her ability, what distance she was capable of mentally reaching but she was listening to something.

I stood by her side. Tall, still, alert. My orders had been delivered, my actions highlighted- I was to protect this girl and if anyone was to interfere, death was plagued upon them.

Surrounding the girl were four others dressed similar to me but nowhere near as impressive. They reeked of arrogance. This girl was owned by a well-known vampire, an aristocrat in a despicable society, and tonight he was show casing his most impressive gift.

He was selling this girl.

Of course, I was not informed of these details, I merely discovered them. You learn tricks with a job like mine; you become friends, acquaintances, with the most interesting people. And however, sick I felt at the irrevocable outcome for this girl, I would do my job; it didn't mean I had to be cold hearted about it all.

I crouched down next to her small form; I saw the slight crease plaguing her forehead dissolve as her bright eyes glanced towards me. They soon flickered forward again and her fear ignited, I wasn't surprised. My appearance caused such a response; it was the reason for it but not to her.

With a soft twitch of my fingers and quick snap my face guard lifted. The girl slowly turned back to me.

"Who are you listening to?" I asked softly, hoping the visible raise of my cheekbones through the gap of my faceguard indicated my light smile.

She looked away for a moment, her small, fair fingers entangling one another upon her cotton dress before she spoke.

"Some bad men in there are talking about me." She whispered, the swinging of her feet coming to a slow halt.

"Oh, and what do these bad men say?"

I saw her swallow, I felt her fear; her worries swell as her olive eyes came into line with my own.

"That they're going to claim me." I heard the quiver of her voice; I couldn't ignore the hard clench of my heart. "That's a bad thing isn't it?"

The other guards began to tilt their heads in our direction but I paid no attention, I could kill them all is they muttered a single word of our interaction.

"What's your name?" I already knew it was Aurora, that she was five and an orphan from birth.

"Aurora." She answered quietly, her eyes glancing to a pair of vampires who just walked past, her heart rate rising ever so slightly.

"Aurora, you need to know something." Her eyes shot back to mine, her teeth embedding her pink, bottom lip. "I'm here to protect you, so no matter what happens, if you need me- I will be there, OK?"

I watched her take it all in, watched the flush of her cheeks fade and with it her heart beat settled.

"Promise?" She asked so gently, I hadn't noticed her small fingers now following the swirls upon my cuffs.

"I promise." I nodded softly to my words.

Aurora managed a brief smile; I returned it before slowly slotting my face guard back in place. Her eyes drifted away from mine then and out of pure instinct, I brushed a lock of hair away from her cheeks causing that smile to once again appear.

Then I was stood and instants after the doors opened for us to commence through.

The other guards needn't follow us through; they were also just a show. A show of power for the spectators but in here few were allowed.

The walls were draped with heavy velvet in rich tonnes of red and gold. The room was dimly lit by hundreds of flickering candles and the odd chandlers lowered from the ceiling. A long oak table sat in the middle of the wide room and besides the chairs accompanying it, they were the only objects within here.

I thought the room was tacky.

I had already calculated, noted and analysed the beings within the room. Vampires, werewolves, witches and humans all integrated into three groups, the girl I protected belong to the second most powerful member within this room; his name is Darius.

His party contained a prestigious warlock, very suited for this occasion of show-and-tell, a werewolf whose temper was as fickle as a flame and me.

Some assumed I was a demon brought from another realm, others; a machine that kept being re-built. Most didn't try to place me as anything because there was no point; you just needed to know I was deadly, a monster.

Aurora hesitantly took her place next to Darius, accompanying a smaller version of his black, leather chair. I took residence directly next to her, the warlock and wolf behind us both.

From here, I re-analysed. I marked my threats and I organised my plans, escape exits; techniques. This is when I made myself focus upon my main concern.

Klaus: an original.

He sat directly opposite with his party of threats; no one stirred anything within me as much as he did. My fingers pulsed at his presence. The room was filled with polite murmurs and a collaboration of noise all of which seemed to disappear as I watched him.

He was not only the most powerful member within this room but he was stronger than me.

His brother: Elijah, another original, sat beside him and behind them, a small tanned witch with long dark hair and narrowed eyes. She'd already noted me; I smiled sourly even though it was concealed.

At that moment there was a small tug at my gloved hand, I cursed silently. I couldn't allow the others to see my response to this girl but she tugged again and I knew that would cause more distraction so I knelt.

"That lady likes you." She whispered so innocently, not realising a few near heard and also a few far away.

All I could do was take a breath and stand back to attention. Luckily, not all took note of my little interlude; unfortunately, Klaus did.

"Shall we begin tonight's agenda?" A mature looking vampire with a bob of silver hair silenced the room; her yellow eyes took in the room landing upon me for what felt an age before continuing. "Darius, please take the room."

All eyes raced towards the tall, overweight vampire next to me, he was at ease in a stylish black and magenta suit and slicked back grey hair. A silver cane with a wolf's head rested beneath his podgy fingers, decorated with thick, gold rings, all for show.

These social conventions were his environment and it wasn't the first time I had accompanied one of his 'items' to a bidding war. Of course, that was exactly what this was and would turn out to be. A war.

"Gentleman," Darius' deep voice filled the room, his violet eyes quickly glanced to the previous female before adding "and Ladies" with a brief smirk. Darius' charm was always overtly dramatized.

"I doubt I need to introduce my girl here, we all know what she is capable of and now I am offering that gift to you..." His hungry gaze swept the room, "For a price."

I felt Aurora shift uncomfortably, I wanted to reassure her but that was no good in this situation. My hand dangled next to the skin of her arm, thankfully, her breath began to regulate slightly.

Quicker than you could imagine, bids began to form. The first was one million and after that they never stopped, the silver haired women kept track, constantly scrolling down numbers upon the parchment in a blur, all the while the offers came more and more viciously. The arguments becoming louder and more visual, the three groups fighting with one another about options no one wanted- the noise erupted into shouts and beckoning and finally, one snapped.

It was a werewolf, typically. They tended to get caught up in the moment, the heat of argument, the little threats and sly remarks. Soon, there was a half transitioned wolf pouncing towards my girl.

We had all seen him but no one reacted, the vampires stayed seated- bored. The witches prepared but not talking action. There was no need when I was in the room.

He was a meter from her and then I was directly in front of him. He snarled, his clawed hand swiping for my face. I caught it, snapped it and threw my head sharply forward. My helmet made a cracking noise, the wolf's head made a louder one as our skulls made powerful contact and then he was down.

I'd already grabbed him by his mane of black, matted hair, pulling him off the ground as my other hand delved into his chest, between his ribs. A guttural groan burst from his mouth as he spat blood, whilst my fingers constricted around his erratic heart and-

"No!"

My fingers clenched, the wolf screeched. All eyes raced to the small voice behind me but I couldn't listen, I couldn't walk away from this.

My fingers clenched tighter until the organ within my palm began to stutter, he spluttered and then it just stopped. He wouldn't be making another sound.

Normally, I would have flung his body back to the party it came but instead I dropped him softly to the ground and was instantly next to Aurora.

I could hear her gentle whimpers and it killed me. I could commit murder, torture but not bare the murmured whimper of a child. I wanted to say sorry, I wanted to hush her and say I had no choice, it was expected and if I hadn't someone else would and they would have made such a mess.

But I couldn't say such things, not now.

I allowed the wolf's warm blood to trickle down my hand and drop from my fingertips in pure, heavy silence.

"Fifty million." A deep voice called from across the table, "And ten of that will be from the wolf's party."

There was cold silence. Klaus' voice echoed throughout the room, his dark eyes perched upon the small group whose leader, a muscular vampire with a bald head and heavy accent looked nervous- no one blamed him.

Another painful silence, a slight shift from Aurora and a concluding nod from all the remaining members.

It was finally over.

"Fantastic!" Darius bellowed, now being stood and ushering Aurora to do the same, they made their way towards Klaus. I instantly followed.

The remaining groups began to leave in silence, I was sure they all had something to say about tonight's events but not while Klaus was in the room.

"She will do wonders for you, Klaus. She's a rarity this one, a one off deal!" Darius continued to sell his product with all his sickening worth.

I once again felt the tug upon my hand. I glanced around the room before looking down. Klaus, Elijah, Darius, I and Aurora were all that was left. I sighed; if I was never to see this girl again I might as well make her feel slightly comforted.

I knelt beside her, she made a movement which consisted of her waving a hand in front of her eyes and I presumed she meant the removal of my face guard.

My fingers went to the latch but the guard stayed in place, I frowned. Attempted the action again until relisation dawned, my previous action with the werewolf must have broken the electronics of my helmet.

Great, that would be a wad out of my pay check for Christen. I looked back to Aurora and slowly shook my head, her shoulders immediately sunk, her lip quivered and her bright eyes began to glisten with new tears.

I couldn't leave it like this, who knows what was to happen to this innocent girl after my departure? Darius has seen me many times before; did it really matter if the originals caught a glimpse? They would hardly remember me.

Whilst I thought all this through I saw her chest begin to rise and fall with pure panic. With a silent curse I removed my helmet, placing it upon the floor next to me.

Even with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, her small smile made going against my rulings worth it. Hopefully, Darius wouldn't deduct my pay by much.

"Oh, are we happy now?" I asked playfully, seeing her small smile become full and a small laugh escape.

"You're pretty," she smiled, looking to the ground and then back. I couldn't help my own smirk, children were so naïve- I was the ugliest person there was.

No sooner than her smile appeared it was gone, her face full of dread once more. "What happens to me now?"

I knew exactly what happened now but I couldn't be the one to explain it. She would be branded, claimed by either Klaus or Elijah, and that was never pleasant. She would possibly be compelled, used as a weapon, depleted of her emotions. And from then on her sweetness and beauty and innocence will be turned into nothingness, she'll be nothing but an object of power in this hierarchy world.

But I couldn't tell her that, so I smiled and brushed the wisp of hair from her eyes, removed the tears from her cheeks with the leather of my thumb. She never managed to smile back.

"Guardian!"

And that was my name for the evening. Shoving the helmet under my arm I gradually stood, waiting for Darius's next words, ignoring the two brothers now watching me.

"Will you escort Aurora to her new home?" It wasn't a question but the polite tone made the demand less visible.

"That isn't a part of my contract." I replied calmly, our eyes locking.

"Neither is removing your helmet on duty." He smirked, his arrogance making my fist clench. "Unless you don't want my services anymore, unless you want to end your contract early?"

Another threat.

Darius tended to become this way after bidding wars, money made him this way; arrogant and unable to see clear. I had many other clients, better clients whose work didn't make me feel sick to my stomach but it wasn't the money.

He had a weapon, a weapon engineered by witches to end me. I couldn't be sure that it would work but I didn't want to take the risk, not until I was truly sick of this world and what Darius made me do.

I was prepared to end it. Here and now, say _'fuck you'_, snap his neck, take the girl and receive my punishment from his minions.

But, I bit my tongue when I saw the smile _she _was sending my way. It wasn't my time to go yet, but it surely would be after I did this.

"Fine." I smirked, grinding my teeth behind my lips.

"Fantastic!" Darius bellowed once more, turning to face the brothers. I followed suit, trying to keep my eyes upon the floor- trying to evaluate what exactly I had just done. "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Klaus."

Darius extended his hand, Klaus simply stared at it. I raised my eyes to catch the predatory look Klaus directed into Darius, I saw Darius lose his cockiness and smug smile. With one small movement from Klaus, the slight tilt of his head, Darius retreated without another word.

Aurora had already hidden herself behind my legs.

Klaus seemed to stare in the direction from which Darius left for an age, until his eyes finally landed on me.

I didn't react. I simply stood, concealing myself- my eyes boring into his cold blue. Knowing who Klaus was meant I knew how to react around him, you just didn't.  
He was strong and his temperament could be considered worse than a werewolf but he was calculated and driven and always got what he wanted.

I had never been this close to a being that was stronger than me, in all manners of the word and suddenly, I became protective of the small form clinging to my legs.

Suddenly, I began to realise how dangerous this man was. The sharp line of his jaw covered by stubble, the harsh edge of his cheek bones and the intensity of his eyes that only moments ago seemed dark and held a deadly threat, now, seemed curious but all screamed danger- power.

Klaus is an attractive man but no more than he is powerful and he knew that. He plays upon those factors like the predator he is, because he is far more than just a vampire.

He's a hybrid- just like me.

And by the way his lips lifted into a small, cunning smirk, I had a feeling he'd already figured that out.


	2. Prevail

-2-

This territory was new to me; nothing was planned; nothing researched. I was walking into something extremely dangerous.

I could have rejected Darius, I should have declined him but that was the problem of my condition, of being half human. That side is weak, feeble and always chooses wrong.

The two brothers walked a small distance ahead, discussing something in a low mummer which I couldn't decipher. This was such a stupid idea; I glanced to the girl next to me, her hand holding the fabric upon my calf muscle, the other tangled in her golden hair.

She turned to me and smiled wide, she truly was magnificent. The fear once radiating her every feature had developed into excitement, the naivety of what she was walking into was too much of a tragedy to bear. I resumed looking forward as we stepped out of the hall and into a lobby representing the same as before, however, containing the other member of their party- I had never wanted my helmet so much before as her muddy eyes spotted me.

"I knew it was you under there!" The witch, who I also knew as Gloria, stood with one hand cocked upon her slim waist and a very smug smirk. I casually glanced around the room whilst she spoke, mentally marking all the available exits. "Girl, when was the last time we saw each other; ten, twelve years ago?"

"Eight." I replied sharply, catching the end of her droning voice, my eyes flashed to hers and locked whilst I continued "at the Edison trial in Belgium."

I doubt she could forget such an event, a Warlock from her clan was prosecuted for the murder of his vampire master, Edison- I had been the one to snap the neck of a female vampire attempting to rescue the Warlock as he was sentenced to death. She proclaimed her love for him with her last breath and almost romantically, tragically; they died together on the same court room floor.  
Gloria's clan was sickened with the thought of a Warlock and a Vampire; they sneered at the bloody bodies on the floor and almost applauded over the act I had committed. It made me hate witches more. I specifically remember Gloria praising me afterwards, little did she know I would have ended her if I wasn't under strict commands- she was obviously still oblivious.

I watched her intake a breath, her vision frost over for a moment as she remembered that night- her eyes became fiery with disgust but warm once more as they landed upon me.

"And still the same as ever," She almost sighed, taking time to search my stern features before adding gently "an angel's face with the devil's eyes." Her smile was soft, barely visible but her feelings were clear- she felt pity for me.

My head dropped ever so slightly, my eyes, a jaded green much darker than Aurora's, had the tendency to inflict fear. I was glowering at Gloria, my jaw had locked, my teeth clenched- all in reaction to that one emotion.

Gloria assumed too much from too little. I had acquired too many soft features; fair skin which looked too smooth, dark long lashes which curled delicately, gentle curves which defined my small waist. All things which masked the pain I was capable of inflicting. I looked young, pure, innocent.

Many had referred to me as a fallen angel- it was possibly the most accurate description.

But the pity which followed such descriptions, the sorrow others felt for the troubles they'd presumed I'd encountered- enraged the vicious part of me.

"Nice to see my girls are getting along." A raspy voice with a strong accent interrupted my thoughts; I noted Gloria had taken a step away with Klaus now stood beside her. Good, I wanted her to be scared.

"We've met before." Gloria seemed to answer in a trance; she tried to look at me but that action fell short and landed on the ground- my gaze, a warning, stayed transfixed upon her.

Klaus seemed to watch our interaction with fascination, a cruel smirk curving his lips before I noted his eyes upon me. Small fingers seemed to tighten upon my leg for a moment.

"And what do we call you, love?" He asked with the slight raise of his brow, I hated the fact his accent made me think of home. I hadn't been to England for such a long time… needless to say, I didn't reply to his question. I didn't see the point in answering something that had no relevance to the matter at hand. Escorting this girl, didn't need my name for completion.

I turned my vision to the ground in response.

"She doesn't have a name." Gloria answered for me, my vision snapped back to hers and my growl became barely audible. She faced the floor once more.

"Well then, Love it is." Klaus added lightly, much more interested in the way I was reacting to Gloria, I presumed, before he spoke again. "We'll be leaving in an hour so perhaps you'll want to dress in something more casual?"

I finally managed to tear my gaze away from Gloria, I could almost feel the wave of relief which washed through her and before I knew it, she had already left the lobby.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response and I could tell the slight nod of my head wasn't what he wanted to see but speaking was also unnecessary for this task. I only wished to provoke Gloria so that she would remember, so that she would stay away from me- I didn't want any interaction, I didn't need it.

Before Klaus could continue the conversation I was gone, taking Aurora with me in my arms. She seemed to enjoy that as she giggled until I reached the hotel room I'd previously escorted her from and set her down upon the carpeted inside.

She made a quiet whining noise and stared up at me with a pouted lip, I couldn't help the laugh which escaped- it took a lot more than that for me to be persuaded.

But her green eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered. I rolled my eyes and once more she was in my arms, her own around my neck whilst she gleamed.

"Come on, I'll help you get your things together." I mockingly groaned, causing her to laugh again. "Do you go in the suit case too?"

"No, silly!" She giggled.

"Are you sure, I'm pretty sure you'd fit?" Scrunching my face I looked over her in my arms and then back to the suitcase on the bed; her little features seemed to become concerned for a moment until she caught my light smile.

It didn't take long to pack all of Aurora's things; she was already wearing a dark purple dress with thick black tights and black shiny shoes. With the addition of a white, fluffy coat, she was ready to go.

My bags were already packed, everything ready to take and awaiting home. I sighed as I rummaged through all my folded clothes to find some navy, fitted jeans, a black tank top, flat leather boots and my worn leather jacket.

I shook my heavy, russet hair out from its previously tight bun and re-did it back into a high ponytail scraped clean off my face. Having long hair was always annoying with a job like mine, almost inadequate but it would only grow back if I cut it, so I barely ever wore it down for the nuisance it caused.

Well before the hour was up both I and Aurora's things were packed, we were awaiting at the entrance of the grand hotel. My broken helmet still tucked under my arm. I barely noticed Aurora playing with the ends of my hair resting upon my back whilst I planned out my next moves.

As soon as Aurora was in Klaus' property- I would leave. I couldn't risk another word after that time.

I would not usher a word to Klaus that was not necessary. I could not risk becoming neither an interest nor a threat to him, I knew he was stronger than me and I didn't need him to think otherwise- if he did, he'd end me. If he does know what I am, he might already be planning my demise, which was all the more reason to get out of there as soon as I could.

I sensed them enter the room before I saw them, without thinking I was stood and Aurora copied, once more holding the tight fabric of jeans- just an inch above her fingers a thin knife was strapped there, another band of weapons wrapped around my torso. One of the reasons I hated dressing casually was because I had nowhere to put my weapons…

"I won't say anything, I promise." That small voice suddenly piped up sending a whole new concern throughout me.

She could hear me.

Did they hear Aurora? Had she just dubbed me it in?

Glancing in their direction the brothers seemed immersed in conversation, Gloria not even daring to look my way. I allowed myself some comfort in that but not much,

Aurora was smiling up at me and then her small arms stretched out for me.

I almost laughed. Was this child black mailing me? I saw her grin widen, only confirming my worries that she could indeed hear me and that she was indeed a little viper.

Taking her in my free arm she learnt into my neck whispering directly into my ear, "What's a viper?"

I shook my head softly and laughed before placing a finger to my lips then rolling my eyes in the direction of our group- indicating for her to be quiet; she copied my action and nodded. This girl was indeed a rarity; I couldn't help but smile at her.

They approached and I quickly masked my emotions.

"I see we're all ready?" Klaus asked whilst his eyes glanced warily between me and the small girl now resting in the crook of my arm, I felt a slight nod from her and nearly laughed at her evident copy-cat behaviour.

Klaus, however, smirked, "Follow us, lovelies," he was already walking away- his hand beckoning us to follow.

Our bags were taken to the car for us, reluctantly, I allowed the courier to take my helmet not before sending him a warning glare to be cautious. I made sure to keep an eye on my things, making sure they were truly deposited in the same black, Land Rover I was in. Thankfully, we weren't sharing cars, unfortunately- Gloria was in this one.

I caught her many times opening her mouth to attempt some feeble conversation; I silenced her each time with the flash of my eyes. Aurora seemed contempt with staring out the window; I looked over her head to note the buildings we were passing.

I was hoping Klaus' property wasn't too far from here; right now, here being New York. My body was tingling with warning signs, all indicating that I shouldn't be here and the more and more buildings we past the more, the tingles vibrated.

After about 20 minutes, the car pulled onto what seemed to be the motorway where I noted a blue sign and the image of a small, white aeroplane… I had to shut my eyes for a moment and take a breath as it dawned upon me, we were going to the airport.

This was worse than I ever anticipated, being stuck in the air with two originals, a witch I despised and I child who could read my thoughts. I had to get out of here.

Aurora sensed my panic or rather heard it; I opened my eyes to see her face filled with concern. There truly wasn't a way out of this. I slumped back against the head rest, ignoring Gloria who had begun asking things I wasn't going to answer and waited for the next part of this horrific journey.


	3. Sunset

-3-

We drove straight onto the air strip, to a discreet private jet which was waiting, the pilot stood outside ready to greet.

I wanted to smash my head against the car window.

Gloria had exited the car as soon as it halted and as soon as her door slammed shut Aurora turned to face me with sleepy eyes. Before she could say a word or create a facial expression, I took her in my arms and got out. I couldn't think about this anymore, there was no time to process how screwed I was, I just had to get through it, get through it and get home.

Luckily, the jet was big enough to have a range of separate rooms which meant Gloria could get out of my way, and she did. I almost chuckled at the instant distance she put between us, but I was just too mentally exhausted.

We hadn't been in the air for long but the sky was now turning a deep crimson and Aurora had become comfortable within my arms. She still hadn't said a word and I was beginning to think she could hear me so well that she didn't need to speak, because she knew I wouldn't be alive for much longer and there was no point getting attached.

On that note, I noticed her breathing had turned into a very low hum.

I continued to stare out of the small window until there was no more light. I couldn't remember ever watching a sunset before.

Centuries of walking on this earth had made me incapable of noticing significant beauty. So, I attempted to enjoy what could be my last ever sunset… and I found it incredibly dull.

Suddenly, a tiny whimper distracted me. I looked down at the curled ball of warmth in my arms and decided I wasn't the best source for a comfort.

Cautious as not to wake her, I placed Aurora upon the long sofa within the room. I removed my jacket and gently placed it upon her, before crouching down and tucking a soft, tendril of golden hair behind her ear. For a moment, I watched the gentle rise of her chest, heard the skim of breath pass her lips and felt the heat of her slightly blushed cheeks. I attempted to comprehend the life this innocent, beautiful girl was soon to have and acknowledged that I could do absolutely nothing.

I dwelled on that thought for barely a moment.

Now I knew I couldn't be heard, I began to list my priorities.

As soon as I got off this plane, I would need to leave. I nodded to myself in agreement as I began to slowly walk up and down the dimly lit room. I had been awake for almost 2 days straight, I hadn't fed in almost 1 and it was beginning to take its toll.

I forced myself to stay awake, alert, I needed to know their next moves; I needed to be ahead of their every step-

"What will you do now your guard isn't here?" A low voice made me stop mid pace. I cringed; a string of curse words ran through my mind- thankfully, I bit my tongue.

I composed myself, retained the same expression of indifference which I had become an expert at and turned to be faced with a smirking Klaus who was barely a few feet away.

I didn't reply to his little comment but I saw him glance to Aurora indicating his point, it only emphasised upon a factor I hadn't yet focused upon- she was the only thing keeping me alive.

Speaking wasn't necessary; I needn't say a word. He kept his amused smirk whilst I stayed silent, watching him. After a moment of silence he shook his head and I began to slowly retreat as his stepped forward.

He noted my action, raised a brow and stopped. His smirk became more prominent than before.

"She really is your guard isn't she?" He mocked; I glanced to the floor with embarrassment.

All this was embarrassing and new, I didn't know how to be afraid of people, and I didn't know how to back down. I was simply re-enacting the actions my victims would take and it was painfully weak of me.

"Aren't I meant to be threatened by you?" He suddenly reproached. I glanced back at him with concern.

No, no he shouldn't be threatened because I am not a threat to him, how could he not see that? How was I not evidently displaying that of someone who knew they were powerless?

"And this mute act you're pulling? It makes you all the more intriguing."

I tried to keep my facial expression calm, only slightly reliving my frustration by drawing in and biting my lower lip; hard. Of course, his eyes followed the action, hovering upon my mouth and suddenly, they were back to that curious gaze he first greeted me with.

I had to approach a different technique and I had to do it quickly. I had to be painfully submissive.

"Klaus," I said, causing his hard gaze to snap to my eyes. "Once Aurora is safely at your property, I will leave. I won't bother you again. You have my word I will be of no concern to you or your family. I am no threat to you." I paced my last sentence slower than the others, if you could imagine a doe deer retreating from a hungry wolf, picture it now.

For surely no other creature such as Klaus could inflict such a predatory aura, such a savage look from purely his gaze.

I instantly regretted speaking. Now he was silent.

Not a sound passed between us for what felt an age but was possibly not even a second. I had made this a game now; I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

The wolf swaggered towards me; I kept composed, alert and ready. My fingers clenched at my sides, grazing the fabric where beneath my blade lay. All the while our eyes stay locked, pace by pace, until he was right before me.

I held my breath, allowed his eyes to analyse me, fought the urge to lunge at his bare throat, yet, noticed the ancient chain of a necklace which dipped under his grey t-shirt. Before I had chance to question it, he had turned and walked away.

I softly exhaled, my face twisted into confusion, annoyance, worry. I ran a hand through my tight hair, causing strands to fall upon my face and clenched my fists until he was facing me again. Back at our original position, back to our original stare and silence.

And the smirk that would certainly ruin me.

"You're the only other hybrid I've ever met who wasn't made by me." He informed casually, hands in his smart, pant pockets, however, warning surges swept through me.

I had already assumed he knew; I just hoped he didn't. I inhaled and titled my head ever so slightly higher.

"How long have you known?" I asked, keeping my voice calm, controlled.

He titled his head to the side in response and scrunched his eyes so lightly, his cunning smirk all the more evident.

"Maybe, I've always known." He shrugged, to which I huffed at his arrogance.

His eyes seemed to light up at that and I had to remind myself who I was dealing with. A brief smile was the only thing to indicate I was still safe, "So, maybe it was Gloria."

I shut my eyes and grounded my teeth together. Images of killing that witch were becoming too regular, too quickly. She gave information away too easily; she was a weak link which needed to be fixed.

When I opened my eyes again, I made sure my anger had dispersed before I spoke.

"What is Gloria to you?" I asked, trying to ease my jaw from its locked state. My voice reflected distaste no matter how hard I tried to disguise it.

Klaus laughed, it was soft and short but for whatever reason, made him all the more intimidating. "She's a witch who speaks too much but knows a trick or two. She's nothing but a tool to me."

A screwdriver came to mind and then a hammer… And then that hammer became a weapon I slammed into her skull.

"Why?" He was suddenly closer than before, his voice lower and filled with interest. I blinked away the violent; yet, pleasing images as Klaus continued.

"Your distaste for her is obvious, what could the poor witch have done?" He was teasing now, his voice upon the tip of mockery and his eyes gleaming with the chance to irritate me.

"She praised me for killing one of her own."

Any sign of Klaus' mockery suddenly went blank. His mouth formed into its natural pout, his gleaming eyes now a serious gaze and his stance all the more intimidating and closer.

I made a point of standing taller, of staring emotionlessly his way. He looked uncertain, cautious- the way people normally looked around me.

After a moment, the corner of his lip flickered ever so slightly.

"Bloody witches", he chuckled and suddenly, all the abrupt tension was gone.

I frowned; I had to fight the urge to join in with his mockery, to stop the muscles in my face turning into a slight smile of agreement.

"Not all witches are bad" I attempted to amend; although, Klaus' facial expression indicated his complete doubt. "OK, most witches are". I smirked at him, well, where he was stood an instant ago.

I frowned, until I heard the slight clink of glass behind me. Klaus had moved in an instant, less then instance, I hadn't had a clue.

I attempted to remain calm, to keep the relaxed exposure I was struggling to maintain, whilst I watched the Original pour a caramel coloured liquid into two crystal glasses resting in his left palm.

He took a sip from one glass whilst stepping towards me and indicating for me to take the other. I lightly laughed; and shook my head in protest.

Klaus looked as though I had told him I would rather rip my arm off and eat it, than drink anything he had given to me.

I physically couldn't stop myself from laughing; I guess Klaus was so used to giving people orders that he had forgotten people could decline them.

It seemed I'd escaped Klaus' famous short temper; he simply nodded his head, took another sip of his whiskey and placed my glass upon the counter beside me.

"You don't drink as often as you used to?" He shrugged casually whilst attempting to hide his tell-tale smirk.

"As I used to?" I frowned.

"I thought I recalled something during the 16th century, in Venice, at a particular Masquerade ball?"

I squinted my eyes slightly and nodded along with mock confusion, "Really?" I replied before shaking my head adamantly. "I don't recall such a thing."

"You don't recall killing a Prince at all? Prince Prospero was it?"

My blood ran cold and my hand instantly itched to down the bourbon so close to me and warm it.

I swallowed hard my mouth now extremely dry. "Oh, that ball". I replied softly.

He chuckled knowingly, finishing the remains of his whiskey in one swift sallow. "I mean, Poe even wrote about you, you must have left quite an impression."

With the mention of that name my blood now began to boil, my head felt on fire and my itching hands clenched. "That was centuries before he was even born, it was Chinese whispers by the time he could use pen; he had no clue what he was writing about and he knew it!"

Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender at my outburst, "I agree, Love. I mean, he seemed to completely miss out the part where you downed a bottle of wine in each room you passed." Klaus poured himself another drink before continuing, "I guess he was too busy calling you the 'red death'. You're lucky only the colour of your robe was remembered rather than the mess you made of the bodies."

I inhaled slowly, cooling the boiling heat that had spread throughout my aching body. I didn't need to be reminded of that night, a night which I believed no being had seen and lived to tell. Until now.

"You were there." My voice was barely audible.

I didn't even know of the Originals then. I had only just been turned. I was given my orders to kill the Prince, his noblemen and make the very night seem as though it was nothing but a tale, a bedtime nightmare.

I had no idea he was ever there.

"You held your liquor I'll give you that. But you made such a bloody mess, Love".

I glanced at my feet, this was embarrassing. That whole night was embarrassing,

"I… I was young and hungry. I didn't know what I was doing." I murmured, trying to forget that night, their screams and the blood that drenched every colourful wall…

"I know," He briskly replied, causing me to glance back at his composed face. He looked towards the contents of his glass for a moment, before his eyes flashed to mine.

"I was going to end you that night." He swiftly placed his glass down and took a step towards me, my heart pounded whilst he continued, "You were too much of a risk, you killed hundreds in the matter of hours but mostly, I had no idea how strong you could be in centuries to come, what you would do if I…"

"But you didn't" I interrupted, now desperate to understand why. Why an Original even hesitated upon the thought of killing a possible threat to their lifestyle. My eyes search his face and pleaded to be told of a time I could barely remember. A time where that night became the least of the terrible things I have done.

"Why?" I half whispered, half begged.

Klaus was inches before me, I could see him mentally weigh his options; see the uncertainty flicker behind his eyes.

"Elijah." Klaus curtly muttered, still stood before me, his eyes still upon me.

I hadn't even realised the other brother, I hadn't even sensed him enter. How was I to get out alive when I couldn't even mark where an original was in such a small area?

"Brother, I hope you are being a gentleman to our guest." Elijah's tone was light, as though he knew he could not control his brother's actions, yet, had the relationship to joke with him as though he could.

Klaus muffled a laugh in response; I was still too close to him for comfort. Warning sensations made my fingers twitch. Klaus' eyes darted to the movement but before I could seize the action, my hand was in his.

My heart was pounding, the adrenaline shooting through my veins and sending me dizzy. His action was so fluid, so instant, I couldn't match his speed. I simply watched him, attempting to hide my panic with confusion.

"Of course, brother," Klaus responded, however, continued to watch me as he leisurely raised our hands and placed his lips upon my fingers.

That bastard. I wanted to kill him. He was taunting me, daring me to attack first. If I threw him out of a plane would he survive? Probably.

My heart was pounding erratically, he knew it, he could hear it like the predator he was, whilst his lips rested upon my hand he glanced up at me. A smouldering look which would have made anyone limp at the knees, only made me want to jam a knife through his fucking throat.

I was close to growling my disapproval, close to grabbing my knife and doing what I had just thought. But I didn't. I took a deep, deep breath.

I envisioned the pain I would mentally inflict upon him but mostly, I thought about the small girl peacefully asleep and listened to the calming pulse of her heart beat.

Slowly, almost painfully, Klaus let my hand drop back to its place. His smirk was still in place as he politely nodded towards me and murmured so quickly, I wasn't even sure It was meant to be voiced, 'See you around'.

And then he was gone.

I thought I was going into cardiac rest. Surely, no one could feel such a variety of emotions in such a sparse amount of time like I had? I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so conflicted or truly had no idea what the hell I was doing.

An echoing presence of danger lingered throughout the room and hung onto the very air in which Klaus had muttered insights about my hideous past. I was suddenly inflicted with numbing fear.

Fear that drowned me, fear which resonated from Klaus and the thoughts of what he could do to me if his very presence inflicted such a terror as to stutter my heart beat.

I would be dead before sun rise.


	4. Fine

**A/N: Another chapter the day after the last chapter? I'm gonna be uploading like crazy and promise you guys won't be waiting weeks for anymore chapters. Thank you, for the reviews! Enjoy x**

-4-

"Would you like a drink?" The polite question raised me from my horrid thoughts. I was brought back to present day and Elijah, pouring what smelt like sweet bourbon into the glass Klaus had just finished.

When I hadn't responded he looked to me, tilted the class slightly in my direction and raised his brow.

I shook my head lightly, "No, thanks." Was my polite reply.

In that moment, I glanced towards Aurora who had moved slightly to the left and watched her until she began to lie still once more.

Elijah laughed; a light chuckle which I knew held a hidden meaning. Thoughts consumed me once more. Was Elijah there that night too?

My sight cautiously grazed him, he was watching Aurora too. Did I even dare ask him such a question with dread of what the chain reaction would be?

But what did I have to lose? I would be dead in the morning. With that in mind I inhaled and-

"We'll be landing in six hours," Elijah's voice filled the silent room and with it silenced any sound that would have left my lips. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

I bit my lip. I was fully aware I didn't look in tiptop shape and Elijah's gentle gaze upon me could almost be considered as concerned, however, mostly annoyance beckoned there.

I glanced to the floor and gave a weak smile of annoyance myself. How the hell did he expect me to look after they dragged me from LA with no warning? I began to think of snappy remarks, to wonder if I could take Elijah before Klaus got here.

My head rose to meet with Elijah, a predatory look etching my features as I stared directly into… nothing.

My jaw relaxed and my eyes faded back to green as they darted around every damn section of that room. But he was gone.

"Fuck." I hissed, slamming my fist against the bar's marble counter. I left an indentation but it barely made a sound.

Maybe I could fight him, fight him but not kill. But not here, I would have to wait for those unbearable six hours to tick over. I slumped upon the sofa where Aurora slept soundly. My jacket had slipped from her left shoulder, I gently amended it before lolling my head back and staring at the tea lights embedded in the plane's ceiling.

Six more hours and I would be home.

I was jetlagged, I was drained but mostly, I was hungry.

All my senses had begun to muddle during the fourteen hour flight. The jet only took small breaks to be refuelled, during these breaks I stayed upon the plane with Aurora.

Now, after all that, I was being put back into a car with the bloody witch and driven to an unknown destination. Aurora nestled and, once again, was asleep in my arms.

"You must be tired." Said Gloria, softly.

Tired wasn't the word, I was _exhausted_, knackered. But I didn't respond, instead I stared at the raindrops gliding down the car's window, we were definitely in England now.

"You must be hungry too." She laughs gently, nervously. It cracked towards the end. I had no idea what the hell was funny.

I was starving, ravished. And all I could hearing was the incessant thumping of her heart, the heat radiating from her hot skin…

My eyes clamped shut. I stopped breathing. My jaw clenched as I watched my knuckles turn white. I never underfed. I always kept supplies, I was always prepared! But today, everything had been blown out of balance and I was losing my last shred of control.

The witch moved, I felt her wandering eyes, smelt her skin. I could take her so easily. Right here, in this small moving vehicle. My eyes snapped towards her, a low snarl rumbling from my chest, I saw the utter horror flutter across her face.

I would be so quiet; the driver wouldn't suspect a thing. The leather seat groaned as my fingers gripped upon it. Could this situation be any more tempting? Was this fate to be stuck here with a witch I can't stand at my most desperate time of need?

Oh god, she smells so much better when she's terrified. My nostrils flared, I want her so badly. She's right there. Just there.

Then, there's another movement.

My hand stills, my whole body stills and I stop breathing.

The tiny form upon my lap blinks up at me, stretches for a moment until a huge smile erupts upon her fair face and mumbles, "Hi."

I shut down. I push myself as close to my door and as far away from the witch as possible. I couldn't believe how close I came to killing her, devouring her.

Aurora stared at me, wide green eyes searching and staring right into me. And I know, I know she's heard me and I'm panicking, I'm ashamed. So, ashamed.

I stare out of the window whilst embarrassment floods through me, engulfs me.

The rest of the car journey is silent.

Finally, we reach what looks like a mansion, no, it must be bigger than that. It looks like an 18th century school surrounded by nothingness. Trees, vast amounts of them cover the surrounding area into nothing but a quilt of darkness. And I love it, but I won't get out of here alive.

The witch opens her door and doesn't bother shutting it behind her but the driver opens mine. I gently place Aurora on the ground. Her fingers grip upon my calf whilst she gains her balance; they then linger there as we continue to walk towards the house. I'm not sure whose comforting who anymore.

"I guess this is goodbye?" The witch stands awkwardly before me, her eyes never fully reaching mine.

She's jittery for a moment, then takes a timid step towards me. I hesitate, no, towards me? No, towards Aurora.

I'm tense, I take a large step forward and now Aurora is completely out of sight, although I hear her walk a few steps upon the gravel and clutch onto the back of my legs once more.

Before I realise it, I'm snarling, I'm daring Gloria to take one more step.

"Don't let them take me," her small voice brings me back. I'm kneeling, face to face with Aurora now. She's scared, who could blame her, but her fear doesn't do anything for me, it doesn't make her smell any different.

"You're not mine to keep Aurora." I say softly, gauging her reaction.

I feel my stomach physically clench at the thought of leaving her here, with them.

"Will you stay?" She's barely audible, her cheeks have become flushed and I know she's about to cry.

I brush the hair from her heated face and manage a very limp, very pathetic smile. She throws her small arms around my neck, her face buries into the side of my throat and she begins to weep silently.

By now, I know they're watching this embrace but for once, I do not care about my limitations, my representation or my name as a Guardian. I hug this small girl with as much force as not to break her and skim the length of her hair with my fingers.

We stay like this for a moment; I stay crouched until the heavy heaving of her chest is reduced to a slow tempo. As I begin to stand, she keeps her arms looped around my neck, her legs folded in my arms.

Fully stood, I am now faced with Klaus and I briefly wonder how long he has been there and how long I have left to live.

Aurora tenses at thought. She stretches her neck so that she can see me, before whispering confidently in my ear, "He won't hurt you."

I immediately laugh at the confidence and pure ferocity her soft voice emits. When did she become a Guardian? Then my brows furrow deeply and dread consumes me once again. Can she hear him?

Klaus' expression gives nothing away, I take a few steps forward and so does he until we meet at a reasonable distance. As gently as possible, I peel Aurora away from me. She shakes her head in protest as hot tears fall upon my skin, before I place her on the ground before me.

"Promise, you'll come visit?" She suddenly asks, craning her neck up and pleading with her eyes. I glance at Klaus who looks impassive, his eyes still watching me.

"Yes." I say. I tried to fill it with as much confidence as she did previously.

Her facial features fall and she looks worried, "I can't tell if you're lying!", she fires back, her words becoming muddled with her tears.

I sigh and tuck the pieces of hair fallen from my ponytail behind my ear. I can't think about dying, I can't think about not seeing her again, I need to keep my head empty.

I look down at her once more, glance at my wrist and unclip one of the intricate cuffs.

"Here, without this one, the other one is completely useless." I clip it onto her delicate wrist, it's too big and almost slides off her arm completely, but she quickly pushes it back up.

"I'll have to come back now." I smile, softly.

She grins beautifully in response. She could bring an empire to its knees.

"Aurora, say goodbye." A stern voice interrupts; I glance at Klaus and try to keep the hatred out of my eyes.

He's closer now and his hand reaches out to her. I chaste myself repeatedly, 'do not react, let him take her' and I'm that pathetic that I do.

I watch her take two of his fingers in one hand, and let go off my calf with the other. She turns around with him and walks into the house, through the heavy oak doors. Klaus lets her go as I watch her step inside and wave so slowly in my direction. The doors begin to close and she waves until the finest crack of light disappears.

And I know I'll break my promise, I won't be coming back.

"She's very fond of you."

That voice send fire pulsing through my veins. I glare at him, that same damn smirk upon his lips. I want to destroy him, take the child and go. But I just stay still and say absolutely nothing.

"So," he drawls, titling his head as he gazes at me. "Where do we go from here?"

I inhale. "I go. I'll leave and that'll be it. You'll never see or hear from me again." I take another breath, "You have my word, Klaus." I had nothing else to offer.

My words linger in the cold winter air, he doesn't respond, he doesn't even smirk and I know this is it. My heart is accelerating, I won't even see him coming, maybe I should start running now?

"Fine." He says.

His eyes are intent on mine; it takes me a moment to understand the English language, to remember any other definition of the word 'fine'. At that moment in time, I've never heard a word more beautiful before.

I physically relax, I search the ground in confusion, I look back at him and that bloody smirk is back.

I literally stumble upon my words; I nearly stumble where I am stood. I frown. This must be a trick. This is a game where he sets me free just to hunt me down.

As if understanding my inner turmoil he speaks again, "You can go, Love." He says with the slight wave of his hand towards the car behind me.

I do a 360 towards the car, which I thought had left minutes ago; I turn back and see his hand and glance at his face. He's smiling at me, but it's far from genuine.

Well, I smirk in response. He's such an arrogant prick. But this is it, I'm leaving. I turn to leave, I know this is a bad move, you should never turn your back on the enemy but I have no choice. Just as I take a step, ready to practically dive into the open car door and get the hell out of here, he speaks.

"See you around, Love."

And the brisk breeze which sends strands of fallen hair across my face alerts me that he's gone.

And so am I.

As soon as we reached the main road, I'm out. I compel the drive to continue driving for another hour and as he leaves I holler the taxi across the street.

I have to plan, think where the hell I'm going. I'm not out of the clear yet, he could change his mind, Klaus is impulsive and for once, I had to be too.

I haven't been to England in so long. I didn't recognise where I was. This wasn't a main city, it wasn't London but it was busy, crammed with people I was dying to rip the throats out of.

Deep breaths; the driver probably thinks I'm going into labour that's how deeply I'm breathing, I tell the driver to take the country lanes to the nearest hotel, he looks at me confused but I urge him with my stare.

I couldn't be tracked; I needed to put distance between us. He asks where we're going, I tell him to drive and that's all I really remember.

Staring out of the window, I watch the blurred images of humans mingled into one another. We must have hit another town by now, so I tell him to keep driving until it's nothing but roads once more.

"Here." I say.

The driver's eyes catch mine in his mirror, then he glances out of his window and at the vast track of darkness we're on.

"Are you sure, Love?" He asks, I cringe at the fucking word. "There's a nice B&B just a few miles away."

"Here is fine." He looks at me in the mirror again, concern upon his face. I manage a limp smile. The driver is uncertain, he still hasn't stopped, we're crawling in the darkness, he's that concerned for me. How sweet.

"Here." I compel him.

Finally, the car chugs to a stop. He turns around, possibly to convince me to carry on but before his eyes meet mine I'm at his throat and he's screaming. My head feels like exploding.

The taste of his blood tips me over the edge and I sink deeper into his neck.

I feed until his nails stops scraping at my skin, I acknowledge his heart rate dropping and know I need to stop.

Snarling, I tear him away from me.

I lean back, now in the passenger seat. I breathe long and hard, my heart beating slow and strong. The rapid blur of the past hours hits me hard in this sudden moment of clarity, of pure, utmost bliss.

I take another deep, intoxicating breath. Inhale the musky scent of the driver's blood.

This moment is difficult to explain as anything other than the very peak of an orgasm, the moment when everything just melts away, you can't remember who you are and it doesn't matter.

Then, just like that, it's gone.

The darkness surrounding me is soothing, I take one more moment to enjoy this peace, before swiftly removing my blood drenched tank and pull a t-shirt from my bag in the back.

After grabbing all my things I throw a bunch of scrunched up notes on the dashboard and look at the mess upon the man's throat. I swallow and quickly throw down another hundred. Now, fully aware I only have dollars, I slip into his jean pocket and attempt to convert my money into sterling.

The night is cold, possibly freezing for humans. But I endure it.

Over a slight hill, I spot the warm light emanating from a small thatched house; the thought of having a hot bath sends another wave of euphoria through me.

I hitch up my backpack and descend towards it.


	5. Red

**A/N: I have no idea why the format completely messed up on the second half of this chapter. I spent so long perfecting this chapter that I was furious when I woke up this morning, to find that the second half was in one block paragraph. I'll be checking my chapters 3 times from now on, thanks Fanfiction!**

-5-

"_You have seventeen new voicemail messages. First message was yesterday at 20:33pm_… 'You said you'd be back for eight, just ringing to see how the new gear went, call me!'"

"_Second message was yesterday at 22:40pm… _'OK, you're never late. What's the deal? Any later and I'm eating your pizza. CALL ME!'"

"_Third message…" _I sigh and delete the following messages, pausing when I finally get into double digits, "_Thirtieth message was today at 15:36pm_ 'WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, RED?! I'm outta my mind here! You need to ring me ASAP!'

Kaleb really had a way with words when he's angry. I decided to skip through the remaining messages until I reached number seventeen.

"Red, I'm outside your house and… well, it's filled with Darius' men." My jaw clenches, "I don't know what the hell you've done but whatever it is, wherever you are, don't come back. If…" I hear him take a breath, "No. _When_ you get this, do not ring me, press number 6 on your speed dial- that won't be tracked. Just… ring me, please."

"_You have no new messages…"_

I stare at the phone in my hand, mentally replaying the messages over and over. Darius had planned this, he wanted me gone and now, he thought I was.

The plastic of my phone begins to squeak until I realise I'm slowly crushing it. I run a hand through my damp hair and tighten the towel around me. I wanted to react on my instincts, I wanted to find Darius and rip him to pieces, I wanted to snap every single one of his chubby fingers off and make him chew off his disgusting tongue.

I attempt to shake my head clear, to ignore my instincts like I'd trained myself to do. I couldn't act upon them anymore; I couldn't be the way I was.

My finger almost goes through the phone as I press number 6, it only rings once.

"You're alive."

I laugh, "Thanks, for clearing that up for me."

Kaleb doesn't laugh, "What's happened? Where the hell are you?"

Outside my window there is nothing but meadows, meadows and sheep, there seemed to be a lot of sheep wherever I was, "I don't know, somewhere in England."

I hear his sigh of relief, "Are you OK?"

"Peachy, where's Darius?"

"No, you need to stay put."

"For how long?"

There's a long pause, Kaleb didn't do long pauses. He normally talked until he ran out of breath and since he's a vampire it could be hours before he'd shut up. "He thinks you're dead. You can't come back…"

"You can't expect me to hide!"

"I know, just… Just tell me what happened?" His concern for me is obvious; Kaleb's emotions had always been a prominent feature of his. He didn't mask anything, he had no need to, he was far too valuable; he could do whatever the hell he liked and no one would say otherwise. Yet, he was trying to help me.

I sat up against my bed's headboard and glanced at the clock besides me flashing 23:44pm, "I'll try and sum it up for you. I met Niklaus…"

I re-capped the situation in less than an hour, I left out certain details, the main one being what Aurora was capable of; I didn't want her to become an interest to anymore people, especially not Kaleb.

"Well, fuck." He finally replies, even though he can't see me, I smile and shake my head at his blunt but honest response.

"Darius isn't stupid; he knows I'm still alive. He'll send men until he has solid evidence that I'm gone, he won't stop until he knows I'm no threat to him." I conclude what we've both been thinking during the past hour.

"I'll be your evidence, I'll… I'll tell him your tracking device shows no heart beat."

"He's had my blood, Kaleb." I instantly feel sick at the thought, "He won't stop until he knows, until he feels that I'm gone."

Another long silence, a silence which indicated my hopelessness, I'd escaped the Originals but it seemed my fate was to die.

"Then you fight." He says sternly, his compulsion not effective over the phone but pulsating through the very tone of his voice. "You fight his men, you can kill all of them, and you know that. You do what you're good at, you plan, you strategize. You're home, Red. Don't let them take you. Not without a fight, don't you dare."

I close my eyes and rub the tense muscles in my neck. I trained half of Darius' men, I knew how to kill them but he had other things, he had a weapon made to kill me. But Kaleb didn't know that and I didn't want to finish what could be our last conversation on such despairing terms.

"I have to go." I murmur. I can feel my body shutting down as the urge the sleep became overwhelming. I would need all my strength.

"Keep this phone with you; I've disengaged it from any other network but mine. If I find out anything, I'll call you."

"Thanks." I managed to reply, staring out at the night sky "Kaleb, could you do me a favour?" He pauses for me to continue you, "Could you send me the tale of 'The Masque of the Red Death'?"

"Err, sure." He sounds confused, but he won't ask questions. "Goodnight, Red."

"Bye." After a few moments, I receive an email on my phone with a PDF attached.

For the second time in my immortal life, I read the tale of the Red Death and truly accept that it is my time to die.

* * *

A hot bath and sleep works wonders.

I'd headed into another town this morning and purchased clothing more suitable for my new environment. A thick olive coloured jumper; brown, knee high boots; black, skinny jeans and most importantly, an umbrella.

Heavy gales whipped through the branches of mangled trees and the heavy rain began to freeze as it pummelled the ground, leaving the streets glazed with a fine layer of ice.

I was sat inside a heated shop, inhaling and drinking the best damn coffee I had ever come across, in a state of bliss. I was home.

The weather that enraged humans outside comforted me whilst I watched numerous umbrellas be blown inside out. I watched from this coffee shop window and I tried not to laugh at the humans' reactions, as though nothing in their life had enraged them so much before.

"This is for you." The man who had served me at the counter smiled gently, holding a to-go cup out towards me.

"I didn't order this," I replied, politely, I even managed a small smile.

"Oh, I know you didn't. It's a thing we do here." He attempted to explain but began to become flustered under my annoyed gaze, "The-there's a sign at the counter about it."

I stared at him for a moment longer, he turned slightly to point to the sign, I continued to glower in irritation at him. "I'm guessing you didn't see it?"

"No."

His nervous laugh sends another way of aggravation through me, "Well, I'll explain."

"Please, don't." I mumble.

"You see, if you come in here and see someone you quite fancy, you can order a drink and instead of saying your name when asked, you describe the person you like the look of and then said drink," He nods his head towards the cardboard covered cup in his hand. "Is given to the person it describes and then, if you want, you can send one back." He smiles, happy with his explanation.

I look at my cup which says 'No' where my name should be before glancing up to see the description on the other cup of 'Red head in green jumper'.

"Fine." I sigh; the boy looks surprised but relieved. "Send the same back but…" I quickly rummage in my back pocket until I pull out of small vial, the boy looks at me with confusion but he soon becomes transfixed.

"Put this in it." I compel him.

Without another word, thank god, he places my new drink upon the table and leaves, vile in hand.

I poke the drink before me like it's about to come alive and stake me. All I can smell is chocolate, coffee, caramel and whipped cream, it smells pretty good but like hell I'm going to drink it.

Cautiously, I watch the boy behind the counter as he finishes the drink and empties the vial into it. He walks past my table, drink in hand, and although the shop is crowded with people I should be able to spot the retriever.

By the time I find him he's already watching me. Something about him instantly sets me on edge; I shift in my seat and sit up straight.

He's young, probably 22 or 23, the age when I was turned. He takes his drink, raises it towards me like it's a glass of champagne and smiles cutely as he begins to take a sip. I wait in anticipation for his reaction. His drink is so heavily laced with caramel he wouldn't smell the vervain until it began to burn his throat.

But there is no reaction.

He's now taken more than a sip as he places the cup back on his table. My eyebrows draw together and my lips pull in slightly with confusion, I was sure he wasn't human. He was attractive, with shaggy, chestnut hair and chocolate eyes to match; a strong, angular jaw, which would become more prominent as he aged and a slight dimple resting in the centre of his chin.

I smirked to myself, if I was still human it wouldn't have been a bad pick up. But I wasn't human, so I finished the remains of the drink I purchased, an Americano, and grabbed my backpack to leave.

Time wasn't on my side and I wanted to enjoy as much of England as I could until Darius' men found me.

Just like that, my phone began to vibrate.

"What is it?" My voice was a low murmur, as I grabbed my things and bolted from the shop. I was probably too fast and would have caused confusion if anyone had saw, but I didn't have time to act human today.

"I've been listening in on their signal, they've found you." Kaleb's voice was calm and clear, he had no time to panic, if he panicked he'd make a mistake; although, my heart was racing a mile a minute. "I've tracked you from your cuff; you need to exit down the next alley. They'll be a warehouse to your left, get in there and get to the roof. Go."

Whilst Kaleb spoke I'd already spotted a group of his men, all dressed in black army gear with the helmets and fake guns to boot. They were attempting to be stealthy, making this seem like a human affair as they asked elderly stall owners if they'd seen a young girl with red hair. Displaying a picture, the only picture, Darius had of me.

I was near the alley now, one more lamppost to pass and it's there. I keep my head low and pull my long hair over my face as I reach the corner.

My phone vibrates but I'm so close to the alley, I ignore it and quickly turn in to it, I see the warehouse a few steps away but then I see the group of black ascending from the shadows.

"Guardian, don't move!" One of them shouts, "You're surrounded."

I sense the others behind me, I hear one, two, maybe five of them. Five are behind and four in front. My exit is clear; the only exit is the warehouse. They have guns but what's in the guns? Is it electric current? Vervain?

There're closing in on me, I can't hear their steps but I can hear their hearts. They're scared.

I smile, the most genuine smile I've made in a long time, which causes the group in front to stumble.

"Come on boys, Darius doesn't have all day." I cock my head to the side and squint slightly, waiting to see their next move. That's when I notice whose leading the team. "Jet, you've finally hit the big time! He's letting you lead a mission? Wow, aren't you just thrilled?"

I can't see his face but he tenses and I know I'm irritating him. Me and Jet have a hate-hate relationship. According to him, I'm an abomination but he's an arrogant, hot-headed bastard.

"Don't fucking move." Is his strained reply, see what I mean by hot-headed?

I take a step forward.

"I said don't move!"

"Why? Are you scared?" I smile wickedly, I'm enjoying this. I lost my fear days ago; now, I have nothing left to lose.

Someone's finger is resting heavily on their trigger and I already know its Jet. The sound of the gun's mechanisms as he pulls the trigger is my queue and before anything is fired from the barrel I've grabbed the closest man behind me and used him as a shield.

The bullet pierces his heart and in an instance he turns to dust. I tilt my hands and watch as the remains of him fall to ground and scatters into wisps with the wind.

I inhale, "Vervain bullets… Really?" I crouch and pick up the small wooden shell. I hardly feel the vervain burn my fingertips, it's almost a pleasant burn, like when you can't help but touch a light bulb or wave your fingers over an open flame.

That's all it took to take Jet over the edge, he sprints towards me and so do the rest of his men. Everything becomes a blur of black and my limbs. This is natural to me.

Jet's gun is knocked from his hands, I grab him by his shoulders and throw him up and through one of the warehouse windows, I don't want him dead, yet. Another gun is fired, but I turn and it hits another in his helmet, dust surrounds me once more.

I grab an arm and bend it until I hear a snap, he falls to the ground, my knee goes through his helmet, breaking his nose, and possibly his eye socket, as he falls backwards in pain.

Someone attempts to restrain my arms, I thrown my head back and hear the awful crack of plastic and bone; I throw him forward, grab his fallen gun and shoot both the two men sprawling on the floor. The dust becomes a light fog swirling around the alley.

I turn to be face with the four remaining men behind me. They don't know what to do, they're terrified at what they've just witnessed.

I snarl at them, baring my fangs as my eyes are consumed by black. "Tell Darius, I'm coming for him."

They hesitate; they look to one another. Now their leader is gone no one calls the shots and they know I could easily kill them all.

After a moment of no progress, I sigh dramatically, I begin to raise the gun in my hand and aim towards their legs, "I will shoot your knees out, make you watch as I strip the skin from your muscles and drench your raw bodies with vervain until you beg for the death I will not give you, if you do not move, NOW!"

I fire one bullet into the ground, inches from their feet and as I look up, they have already bolted.

The warehouse is abandoned and I find Jet easily. He's stood in the centre of the room, gun in hand, stance at the ready. I note the trail of blood leading from the broken window and wonder if any glass is still embedded in him. That makes me smile.

He sees my smile and rips off his helmet, throwing it towards me in frustration. I calmly move out of the way, allowing the helmet to crash with the concrete beam behind me before moving back to my original position.

"Jet, sweetest Jet. Why don't we talk about this?" I smile knowingly, like a mother would to her son after his first tantrum. I see him grit his teeth. "I just want you to calm down and answer a few questions."

"Go to hell!"

I chew my lip and frown, "You know, I could just kill you?"

He attempts to stand taller; he points his gun directly at me, "Try it, you Mongrel!"

He smirks at his own remark but I'm done with playing nice.

We're face to face and before he can even blink I snap his gun in half and a few of his fingers with it. I slam him into the nearest pillar causing the building to shake, any harder and the whole thing would have fallen down.

My grip begins to tighten around his throat as I raise him from the ground, "What's his weapon, Jet?"

No response. He squirms and although he doesn't need to breathe I know this is painful, I know his throat will be burning and his head will feel like exploding.

I growl, I need answers and I need them quick. I throw him into a wall and before he lands I have him back by his throat.

"What is it, Jet?" I slam him back against the wall, blood is pouring down his back but the wound dries in seconds and I repeat the action a further three times.

I bring his ear to my lips and hear the smallest whimper from him, "There are so many things I want to do to you, Jet." I whisper softly, my hands skim down his throat and down to his torso, "I've always wondered if your insides could be as disgusting as your outside."

My hand delves through his armour and into his skin like butter. He gargles on the blood which erupts into his mouth and gasps for the breath he doesn't really need.

"What's that, Jet? You want to tell me what the weapon is?"

I relax my grip on his throat. He swallows mouthfuls of blood and inhales deeply before speaking.

"It's too late." He splutters, he attempts to laugh but he chokes on more blood. "You'll be dead by tonight and that girl? She's next."

I let the words sink in. I stare up at him. I look possessed, animalistic. He sees it, he panics and squirms and screams. I inhale his scent, his fear; I've lost all my human instincts. My arm plunges upwards, through his ribcage, past his lungs and my hand constricts around his heart. I smile tauntingly, my fangs in views and eyes pits of black with venomous hatred and hunger.

"But you'll be first."

One tug and he falls to the group in a bloody heap. My fingers slowly dig and tighten around the small black organ until it begins to crumble and drift away in the evening breeze.

"Bye, Jet."


	6. End

**-6-**

I'm back in the alley, running tense fingers through my hair and cursing all names under the sun. My phones vibrating but I ignore it; I'd just killed the only link I had to Darius, I wouldn't get another chance.

The wall before me shakes as my fists pummel it. My phone stops for a moment, but instantly begins again. Kaleb wouldn't call if it wasn't necessary so I answer.

"There's someone in the alley with you."

My body tenses, I can't sense anyone.

"Get out, Red."

I'm already heading back to the streets; I look behind me, no one. I turn back, there can't be anyone here, his radar must be wrong. A few more steps and I'll be out.

Someone touches my back and my instincts kick in.

I slam the person into the wall, gripping their shoulders in a steel lock. A few bricks shatter and crumble at the contact before I recognise who's before me.

The boy from the coffee shop.

"Shit." My grip instantly relaxes but stays put for the moment, "What the hell are you doing?"

He pulls a face as though he's in pain and emits a small groan; I wouldn't be surprised if I'd caused a concussion or splintered his spine.

I instantly pull back, but I'm held in place, his hands now seizing my wrists with a pressure that would snap them if I was human.

I can't comprehend it at first, I look to my wrists and attempt to pull back again but his grasp only tightens, painfully. He can't be human.

I glare up at him and he's smirking, he eyes flash black for a moment. No, he isn't human at all.

"Did Darius send you?" I ask, frustrated. I couldn't seem to catch a break.

He raises a brow and looks at me with complete distaste.

"I'm truly offended, Love." He says with dramatic disappointment but I instantly recognise _that _accent. I stop breathing, I feel like I'm going into shock. "You know of my brothers but not me?"

Could this week get any worse?

"Kol." I say with slight disbelief. Three Originals in one week.

He smirks, he eyes gleaming with mischief. I'd heard stories about Kol, the childish brother who enjoyed torturing his prey. I wasn't in any mood to be tortured today.

With my wrists in his grasps, I grab his and sharply snap him forwards, sending my knee directly into his crotch. He lets out a real groan of pain but as he bends he kicks out my legs and I fall onto my back with a heavy thud.

I'm winded but I jump back up. I look around for a weapon and spot a plank of broken wood; I snap it into two pieces upon my leg. As I look up, Kol is facing me, his face distorted with pain as he winces.

He looks at me, mouth open in disbelief as I dive forward and pin him to wall. He snarls in pain and attempts to push forward, but I have the upper hand and simply push him back with the palm of my hand.

"OK," I swallow, taking in the sight before me, an Original pinned to a brick wall and snarling at me. I attempt to keep my cool, "Let's talk, why are you here?"

He stares at me like I'm deluded, I grip the piece of wood embedded just below his collarbone and swiftly, twist it. He yells out but I cover his mouth.

"I don't have time for this, Kol." I murmur into his ear, the last thing I need is a human spotting this scene. "Are you working with Darius? Or did your brother send you?"

I watch him cautiously, my face now inches before his. I notice him inhale; I instantly drop my hand noticing my bloody knuckles.

He chuckles deeply and leans his head back against the wall. "No one sent me, Love."

A growl rumbles in my throat, I fist his hair and make him face me again. "I can do this all day, Kol." I signal to the area around me, "Plenty of things to stab you with."

He laughs again, a loud laugh which contains no pain but only enjoyment. He continues to snicker until I wretch my fingers from his hair.

"Oh no, carry on, Love!" His eyes are gleaming as he teases me, "You were doing so well!"

I'm not going to get anywhere with him, I can't kill him and he knows it, he doesn't have anything to fear. He has crucial information and I have nothing, there are no cards in my deck whilst he has all the aces.

I turn around for a moment and silently, groan. I clamp my eyes shut to contemplate my options. When I open them again, Kol is still smirking, running his tongue along his lower lip with anticipation of my next move.

"Kol," I murmur softly.

I take slow steps forward until our bodies are almost touching. His brows crease slightly but he's still smirking. I soothingly place my hand upon his face and brush my thumb along his cheekbone. His sly smile begins to falter.

"Are you here to kill me?"

My gentle approach takes him off guard, he frowns and chews his lip whilst I continue to caress his face and run my other fingers teasingly along his throat.

He swallows, "What are you doing?" He nearly stutters.

I smile, tenderly, "Just playing nice."

I glide a finger delicately along his jaw and skim his lower lip with my thumb. "Are you here to kill me?" I stare at his lips whilst asking.

After a moment my vision flashes back to his gaze, he's bewildered but his dark, stare evokes one of hunger, an emotion I knew well.

"No." Is his simple, yet, strained reply.

I inhale deeply and skim my nose with his, my lips now inches from his, our bodies scarcely touching. My hands are on both sides of his face, I lean forward, teasingly and place pressure against our chests. His chest erupts with a deep growl but it holds a whole other meaning.

"Thank you, Kol." I whisper against our barely touching lips.

There's a harsh but quick snap. Kol's body now lays limp but held by the shattered planks embedded in the wall. I take a deep, calming breath.

Why was he here, if it wasn't to kill me?

I can't ponder on that thought much longer, I wrench out the wood from Kol's body and leave him slumped against the alley floor. He wouldn't be out for long; possible an hour and I needed to be out of sight by then. I'd just provoked an Original; I had no idea what he would do to me when he awoke.

The streets are packs and I easily blend as I push through the crowds. It doesn't take me long to find a hotel, it just happens to be one of the grandest I could have possibly come across.

The glass doors are held open for me but I'm instantly greeted by stares. I look down at my stained jumper and quickly strip it off to reveal the black tank top underneath.

"May I help you, Miss?" I'm greeted by an impeccably clean receptionist. Her eyes widen for a moment as they quickly graze me. Well, if you'd just been attacked you wouldn't look too hot either.

I ignore her and begin to pull out my purse, "I need a room for the night."

She looks at me like I'm crazy; I scowl at her and barely contain my growl, it encourages her to begin typing on her computer.

"I'm sorry, Miss." She carries on typing for a moment before glancing up at me. "We don't have any rooms."

I glower at her with pure distaste. When you're as old as I am, you can spot human characteristics from a mile away and lying was the most common and easiest to detect.

"Really?" I say with evident disbelief, raising my brow. I lean against the counter and dare her to lie to me again.

She sucks in her thin lips, looks down at her screen and then nods her head gently.

I'm going to rip that head clean of her little neck if she…

"Wait," She suddenly pipes up, there's something flashing on her screen, the light bounces off her beady eyes before she looks up with a huge grin, "We have the Penthouse free."

I glare at her for a moment; she continues to smile wide, her shockingly white teeth nearly blinding me. "I'll take it."

The first thing I do is take a shower.

The bathroom is unbelievable. A huge stream of water falls from the ceiling and every product imaginable is decorated around the room, with vanilla scented candles already lit within it.

I lather my hair with ridiculously expensive shampoo and exfoliate every piece of my body. My muscles are tense and my leg is aching. I look down to my thigh where I see a block of purple, blue and burst blood vessels. My fingers gingerly skim the area making me hiss as soon as I make contact.

It would heal by tomorrow but if there wasn't human within me, it would have heeled in seconds.

After spending at least thirty minutes pampering my beaten body, I exit the steamy room and slip into the silky robe resting upon the plush, king size bed. I sigh with contempt at the feel of cold, silk upon my tender, hot skin and wish I could just sink into the bed before me, but I have a few phone calls to make.

Moments before I reach my backpack, my phone begins to vibrate. My hand hovers over the zip and then stills when I realise I'm not alone.

I snatch the steel poker from the fireplace, and turn towards the murmured voice deriving from the living room. My phone continues to vibrate as I gradually ascend the stairs.

His scent instantly hits me. My stomach curdles and convulses. My heart beat becomes rapid. I scold myself and stop breathing as my whole body tenses. He's led casually upon the large sofa, seemingly engaged with a phone call when I finally urge myself to get down the stairs.

He's sideways facing me, I look to the heavy poker in my hands and weigh it, I wonder if it would penetrate his throat from here. Like a javelin through his skull.

"Put it down, Love." He calmly orders.

I look up from my weapon to see him stood, phone to his ear, directly facing me.

The poker is encased in my solid grip as I glare up at him. We observe each other for a moment, his eyes dart to my weapon before looking back at me with a scrutinising stare.

His blue, eyes seem to wander over me and it takes me an age to realise what I'm wearing. I suddenly feel aggravated, as I shuffle on my bare feet, and I can't help but feel like it was his plan to irritate me to death. I tug the robe tighter with my free hand, all the while I watch him, warily.

He appears to lose his trail of thought, I hear a small voice emitting from his phone but he doesn't pay attention or seem to realise. His eyes have become clouded and darkened, his mouth has parted slightly. He looks as though he's been compelled.

He looks like a predator, animalistic and I'm certain the poker in my hand isn't going to provide much assistance.

His eyes abruptly clamp shut and I watch his chest rise as he takes a slow, deep breath.

I don't have chance to move, his eyes are on me once again whilst he speaks into his phone, "I'll call you back."

I guess that's my time up. He snaps his phone shut and throws it onto the sofa, I try to plan my next move but I'm exhausted and in pain.

"Here to finish your brother's job?" The words slip out. I attempt to look cool and calculating when really, I've just put my foot in it.

My heart is beating so hard it aches.

His brows furrow and he looks truly confused, it would be comical in any other situation.

"Explain." He orders.

"You don't know?" I tilt my head and play a mock look of puzzlement, if I irritate him enough maybe I'd have a quick death, that's the only thing I could hope for. His dark eyes burrow into me. "Kol, he came to see me."

I see the muscle twitch beneath his jaw as his teeth grit. I'm about to tell him how long I spent torturing him, how I ripped his body into pieces and fed them to some stray dogs but there's suddenly an intense burning upon my wrist. Klaus' hand is the cause.

"Drop it." He murmurs darkly, inches before me. I attempt to keep my grip but I can feel his thumb pushing into my wrist, placing pressure upon the bone, just a bit more force and it'll snap. I'd be completely helpless with one hand.

There's a heavy clang as it drops upon the ground. My arms are slammed upon the wall above me and I wince in pain.

"We both know you didn't kill Kol. So, I suggest you stop using my family in attempt make me angry." He growls, the ferocity of his eyes beckons the animal inside of me and my own snarl begins to rumble in my throat.

"You sent your own brother after me instead of just finishing the job yourself." I hiss back, I lunge forward but he doesn't even move. He keeps me pinned down. "Are you working for Darius too? Is that why he knew where I was? You're just one of his lackeys…"

His strong hand clamps over my mouth and covers a part of my face too. I instantly resist the urge to bite him; the last thing I want is his blood in my body.

Rather than simply kill me, he keeps it placed there and attempts to look calm as he stares at me. But I can see underneath his façade, behind his blue eyes there's a fire alight urging me to push him. Yet, he keeps his cool, something I didn't think the Original was capable of, whilst I continue struggle, scream and snarl.

The room was beginning to darken by the time I stopped resisting, it didn't take long; a couple of minutes maybe because I knew I was done for.

All the while, I glared back at him, my arms still pinned above me. Finally, my breathing began to slow and I could hear my heart return to its regular pattern.

Klaus raised a brow, "Have you finished?"

I sneer at him and attempt to project my hatred through my narrowed eyes.

Cautiously, he removes the hand from my mouth, the hand upon my wrists above me and places them on both sides of my face instead.

De-ja-vu of what I did to Kol hits me and I know this is it.

He gives me a warning look when I grab his wrists and attempt to pull them off. But I can't and I can't move from where I am. I begin to panic, my breathing becoming rapid and I try to kick out but he doesn't even flinch.

I give up. I turn my head to the side; I didn't want his face to be the last thing I ever see.

That's when I notice something warm fall upon my cheek and I realise, for the second time in my hybrid life, I'm crying. I'm silent and if Klaus wasn't so close I'd doubt he'd even realise.

He moves closer, I panic and try to push back further into the wall, but he only places his lips upon my forehead.

"Trust me." He murmurs softly.

I squeeze my eyes shut, I attempt to block out all the noise around me. I can taste the tears upon my lips; feel them as they roll down my throat and along my collarbone.

That's when I feel his grip tighten. I take in a sharp breath, this is it.

There's an instance of pain and then everything is black.


	7. Divide

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long. It's not an excuse but my brother got married and I had to write a speech and look after my niece for a week whilst working full time. I didn't want to give you a half written mess but here it finally is! Enjoy x**

"_I won't do it, I won't do it…" These words have become a mantra I've chanted over and over._

_My body is vigorously shaking, hours ago it would have been from the bitter cold but now, it's because I'm fighting against my maker's compulsion._

_He stands there, a shadow behind me, a figure of darkness consuming me. He watches as I struggle against him, as I growl in agony and protest and blood begins to spill from my mouth_

_My heart feels as though it'll burst, my chest is on fire, I can't breathe. _

_I plummet to the ground upon bare knees; I begin to franticly scrape and dig at my chest, tearing my dress and disfiguring my skin with vicious marks. _

_Oh god, I can't breathe. _

_The snow gently crunches besides me. I gasp as I'm able to breathe for a moment, but the pain still beckons and I know it'll never end. It'll always be like this, as long as I defy him._

_I'm panting as he kneels besides me; I barely manage to glare up at him, the muscles in my neck scream as I twist to do so._

_His face is blurred, a dark smudge lost in my memory. The pain erupts once more, a sudden burst exploding within my chest, I feel like I'm burning._

"_You have to do this." He says, his voice forever haunting me._

_I try to speak but my muscles lock, my jaw barely opens before it closes. _

_I can't speak, I can't breathe. All I can manage is the weak shake of my head which sends another flood of agony throughout my body. _

_My heart convulses and thumps into a painful, desperate rhythm. He watches me struggle, sees the colour of my skin blend into the snow, my eyes become glazed and desperate. _

_He waits; he makes me endure my punishment._

"_Relax." He finally mutters._

_Everything stops._

_My heart skips into its regular rhythm, I am finally able to inhale the bitterly cold air, and then I collapse onto the ground. The snow bites into my skin, it would be unbearable if I was still human._

"_This will keep happening." He states, softly. I feel his fingers skim the top of my hair and I instantly feel warm, my heart jumps in delight and it sickens me._

"_Just kill me." I whimper upon the snow. _

_He doesn't respond but his touch halts. I take another shaky breath; I slowly lift myself onto my knees. _

_When I finally face the dark stain of a figure before me, every part of me aches,_

"_Please, just kill me." _

My sudden intake of breath sends my body into instant alert. I launch myself upwards and grip the material beneath me. The air is no longer cold and I swallow heavily with concern. Everything here is suddenly warm.

My fingers clench the softness surrounding me; I inhale the air which doesn't contain a single particle of his scent. He isn't here, it wasn't real. But why does my heart feel so heavy, why do I feel the urge to move?

I refuse the action which causes my heart to profusely thud. I refuse again, my fingers clenching, my teeth gritting and the thud becomes a commanding jolt.

He is here.

"How did he find me, how the fuck did he find me?" I'm hysterical, whispering frantically as my eyes dart around the room and plot an escape.

That's when I notice the room and the fact I'm still alive. This isn't the penthouse; I shouldn't be alive. I inhale again.

_His_ scent nearly knocks me out. My heart becomes frantic.

I attempt to put all the pieces together but my blood is boiling and my vision is clouded. My body urges me again, insisting I move.

It clicks; these urges are all too familiar. I release what _he's_ done.

"That bastard!" I scream, lunging from the bed.

Instantly, I'm downstairs.

I inhale the air, feeling stronger than I have in centuries. In a blur, I've moved into the kitchen, I'm faster than ever, noting the smallest details such as wisps of steam rising from an untouched mug.

He was here. Snarls emit from my chest uncontrollably, he's playing hide and seek like an immature child! He's encouraging me to lose my control. I hurl the mug at the ground, it shatters and liquid burns my skin.

My arm prickles and stings, I glance at the irritation and note the mark is already healing. I stare, dazed, at the perfect skin now in its place.

I've never healed that quickly.

I inspect the rest of my arm; run my fingers along what should be tender, pink skin. An instance goes by and a knife is in my hand, the incision I make is instantaneous, a thin line from my wrist which glides down my forearm. Warm blood blossoms to the surface but the wound heals before any escapes, leaving nothing in its trace.

The counter shudders at my impact as I lean against it. My vision still transfixed upon my arm, upon my unblemished skin.

Immediately, I know he's before me.

My heart goes into a familiar frenzy, my body is overcome by an intense heat, but it isn't painful. God I want to look at him but I don't dare look away from my skin, as though it would break a spell the moment I did. As though my humanity would be erased the moment I looked at him.

"Am I a vampire now?" The words are a soft murmur. There's a brief pause.

"No, you're still a hybrid."

A heavy breath, one I never knew I was holding, falls from my lips. I was still part human.

"You're relieved." He states, a questioning tone lingering as he steps closer.

I should have been repelled by his movement but now it comforted me. That feeling sends me into a sudden rage

I drop my perfect arm, "You gave me your blood." I glare at him, my words sound venomous.

He seems to struggle for a moment, his dark eyes watching me, studying me, as his thumb slowly swipes across his lower lip. It appears he wasn't expecting such a sudden confrontation, as though he wasn't ready for it. His glance is almost wary, like I'm some type of wounded predator; yet, he is still the definition of cold and calculating.

"You're angry." He says with a hint of amusement and then his smirk begins to make an appearance.

"You know exactly how I feel!" My voice is a soft growl as my head tilts and my sight narrows.

He raises his brows at my response and emits a barely audible laugh before speaking again. "I'm sensing anger, irritation… a presence of fear?"

I snarl, my eyes alight, my blood boiling, "Stop reading me!" And I snap.

I'm inches before him, my fist a breath away from his face before it is encased within his hand. My body screams at the contact but I push forward, using my new found strength to no affect.

I stare directly at him, my wrist so close to snapping and he just stands still. I'm still weaker than him. My annoyance flares and suddenly, my heart begins to stutter.

I take a large step back. My heart is thumping against my chest, insisting me to back away, inflicting pain upon myself for even trying to attack him. This is what it does, taking someone's blood. It causes your body to fight against your mind.

I'd experience centuries of agony from the very experience. You can fight, you can _try_ to fight it, but your body, the blood that runs throughout it, becomes loyal; submissive to the source that gave it life.

Be that your marker, or this hybrid before me.

Klaus steps towards me and even thinking his name sends my body into a fury, my muscles tense and lock, I'm trying to move but I can't control anything. My heart is still pounding in agony. It's conditioning me, telling me that this is the punishment I receive for not obeying. I can fight this physical pain, I've fought this for centuries, but as my breathing quickens and my lungs struggle to grasp any oxygen- I remember that I can't fight this.

My chest rises frantically, my breaths are brisk, unfulfilling and I'm becoming dizzy- all because I'm denying him. I fall back onto the counter but my fingers can't grip it, I slip onto the ground and scamper backwards until I'm against the wall, my eyes clamp shut.

"Breathe, love." He says, softly, out of nowhere, and I can't help but comply.

The instance his fingers skim my hand my body eases; I immediately feel calm and warm. My body hums and begs me to move closer, to be with him. My eyes widen at the thought and I quietly gasp at how close he is to me. I try to ignore my body but my eyes drop and linger upon his lips, my mind is racing.

"You killed me." I say abruptly. He pauses and his mouth parts slightly.

"Only temporarily, love." He replies. We're so close he barely needs to whisper, he sounds dazed but sincere.

A muted laugh is my response which seems to give him new courage; his tongue runs across his lip before he speaks again, "Although," he shrugs lightly, "You are dead to Darius and anyone else you ever knew."

My throat becomes intensely dry, I swallow and my mouth parts as I suddenly feel the need to breathe deeply. I'm overwhelmed with a thousand thoughts.

"That's why I gave you my blood," he notes my distress and continues in his supple tone, "So Darius could no longer feel you."

I finally look away for his lips, I feel nauseous. This is too much, Darius thinks I'm dead? I glance back at Klaus; he is the image of conviction. The depth of his eyes indicate that there's so much more I'm missing but even with his blood in my veins, I can't read him at all.

"But, he's had my blood."

That comment seems to sting Klaus; he visibly cringes and bites his tongue before composing himself.

"Over time, that bond will fade." I watch him run a hand through his hair, "My blood will encourage that process, it'll continue to modify yours until the blood he had is no longer yours." His tone, still subtle, now holds a hard edge and his eyes drive the message home.

"It'll be yours." I state.

His gaze pins me in place, it's too much and I feel breathless again but gradually, he smirks and raises a brow, "Effectively, yes."

I inhale a long and leisurely breath; hold it for a moment, as I dwell upon the thought of Darius no longer being a part of me, then slowly exhale every single piece of him.

My shoulders slump as I lean my head back. I let out a short laugh, a genuine laugh that I could barely recognise.

When I finally look back at Klaus, he looks confused but intrigued and he's still crouched before me. I can't help but laugh again. I suddenly feel high, like I've just drunk a virgin dry, I feel light.

"I don't know why I'm laughing," I giggle, running a hand through my wild hair. "I mean, I don't belong to _him_ anymore" I suck in my lips and shake my head with happy disbelief.

"But now," As I face Klaus, my laughing slowly deceases and thoughts begin to flood my mind. "I belong to you."

God, he's attractive. I flinch at the thought, I frown. This isn't me, this is my body.

He notices my flinch but is still so confused over my actions he just stares at me, bewildered. I'm so glad he can only feel my emotions and not read my mind. He shakes his head as though to clear his thoughts. The final words of our conversation seem to linger and I begin to dwell upon them.

Klaus wouldn't have saved me out of the goodness of his heart. The Originals didn't help people unless it helped them. So, what exactly did he want me for?

Before either of us could voice our thoughts, a loud crash alerts us both to the hallway.

Klaus is there before me but I'm seconds behind.

"Where's the little bitch?" Kol is drenched, his vision dances furiously around the room until he inhales and his eyes dart instantly towards me.

My body is urging me, my fists clenching with anticipation, it wants to fight with its new strength and so do I.

I daintily step around Klaus, observing Kol as I do so. I feel like a predator again and Kol's eyes follow my every step as I stalk towards him.

Klaus stays facing his brother but he glances to where I am, "Love." He says with gentle disapproval, but even he can't stop me.

My body wants this and I'm completely willing.

My chest rumbles as a slow snarl erupts from my lips, Kol reacts to it, emitting his own growl which echoes around the room. I'm smiling, enjoying this type of foreplay, I see his chest rise, and his eyes mist. I hear Klaus' warning again but it's too late, I wink at Kol and he darts directly at me.

He hits me with a thud, which sends us both flying backwards and into the stairs. The marble steps have crumbled at our collision but I'm already standing. Kol notices, confusion strikes him but I have him by the throat and I clench hard before throwing him to the ground.

Now, next to him, I send a hard kick into his ribs which produces a sharp crack and sends him through the hallway archway and into the kitchen wall.

I'm there before he lands, slamming him face first into the wall he'd just indented. My arm is pushing into the back of his neck, the more he squirms and resists against me, the harder I push hearing the plaster crumble beneath him.

"Stop struggling and I'll let go." I grunt as he attempts to elbow me, I slam him once more into the wall.

"Klaus, get her off of me!" He snarls, his arms swinging for me.

I steady my stance as he pushes back against me; I groan now irritated and quickly twist him around to face me.

"Stop struggling." I all but growl, his face is inches before mine now. Slowly, his angry gaze seems to simmer. All at once, he stops struggling and his eyes leave my face and begin to roam my attire.

I frown, what the hell is he… My robe has slipped open, revealing a flash of my underwear; I roll my eyes, "Hey!" I slap his head lightly, "Eyes are here, mister."

All his previous fury disintegrates; he licks his lips playfully and instantly relaxes under my grip, a smug look upon his face.

I glare at him and after a moment, I move back a few steps. I don't even realise my actions place me directly besides Klaus.

I can feel the irritation pulsating from Klaus, I want to cease it but I don't. I clench my fists and keep my stance.

"I told you not to interact, Kol." Klaus' tone is deep, intimidating. I hadn't heard him like this before; it even sent a shiver up my spine.

Kol's gaze finally leaves me to face Klaus. "I couldn't help myself, brother." He replies with a small laugh, "I was seeing if she could handle herself. Do you even know what she did to me? Your poor brother!"

Klaus chest rumbles with impatience whilst he rubs his forehead, "I'm not sure I care, Kol."

I manage not to laugh but I do smile slightly, Kol spots it and grins wide in response, he slowly takes a step towards. I watch him with uncertainty. What is he doing now?

"Or rather, what_ we_ did?" He raises his brow suggestively. I point-blank frown at him, I'm not even angry at his insinuation. I make a note that although Kol is meant to be terrifying, with his boyish charms and playful attitude, he is very annoying.

"Kol, drop it." By the tone of Klaus' sharp and exasperated voice, I know he isn't impressed either. He steps forward to meet Kol face to face, which completely blocks me from his sight and slowly, Kol's smile drops back into its natural curve.

"Did you kill them all?" Klaus' voice is quiet but stern.

Kol simply nods in reply. I'm completely out of synch, I'm agitated that I don't understand this private conversation when I know it's about me, I'm besides them both instantly.

"Kill who?" I ask, only looking at Klaus.

He gazes down at me and I can tell he's considering it, wondering if he should tell me.

"Darius' men."

"All of them?" I desperately ask, attempting to hide the shock and worry from my tone.

His eyes very slightly crease, he's noted the tone of my voice and I can feel him trying to push the answer out of me. I bit my lip and stare at the ground.

"Why?" He pushes; his finger reaches under my chin and gently raises it so I face him. My stomach instantly feels light, this is painful. "Why are you concerned for the things that tried to kill you?"

His question is unavoidable and if I lie he'll know.

"They weren't all bad." I step away from his touch, I needed to put distance between us, I needed to put a whole country between us. "Some of them would have given their lives to help me."

"Pfft," Kol's been sat on the kitchen stool watching our interactions, he's leaning upon his hand when he speaks, "Where were they last night?"

I snap my head towards him, "I didn't need them last night, I killed his men and had you pinned to a wall."

Kol closes his eyes in remembrance and lazily smiles; when his eyes open they're alight with mischief.

"And I've never been so turned on in my life." He grins.

I stare at him, complete disbelief and annoyance beckoning my every feature. Klaus' muted growl reflects my own irritation. If looks could kill I and Klaus would have murdered a whole village. Soon, Kol is raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Go home, Kol." Klaus barely mutters, I turn to look at him, he looks drained. A flicker of concern enters my thoughts for the man who had actually saved my life. Klaus seems to pick up on it as he glances towards me, I shyly look away.

"Fine." Kol groans like a petulant child, slumping his shoulders as he exits. Klaus is directly behind him, almost pushing him out. However, Kol manages to wink at me before he is completely escorted out.

There's was a muffled conversation continuing at the door but I was too busy being overwhelmed with the possibilities of why I was still alive. What could I possibly give the Originals which they didn't already have?

I tighten the robe around me when I hear a door finally shut and just as Klaus enters the kitchen, there's a sound of crumbling plaster and cracks begins to erupt, spreading throughout the wall I threw Kol into. The whole thing suddenly collapses causing a blanket of dust to drift around the kitchen and a pile of broken concrete to form besides Klaus.

His judgemental gaze drifts from the crumbled wall, to the heap of rubble upon the ground and moves to land on me. I feel like a child in trouble and squirm before an instinct I had long forgotten kicks in.

"Kol did it."


End file.
